Happy Little Future
by BURT'SFROG
Summary: Based in modern times with Jack and Elizabeth as if they both drank from the fountain of youth. Please read upto chapter six and then if you don't like it no biggy, but it is more than just a AU fic. Please review, I need the inspiration.
1. Workboots and a perfect ass

Happy Little Future 

Disclaimer: Not mine, but oh if they were.

Author's Note: Future fic with Jack and Elizabeth, obviously AU.

Sitting on a stack of tires in the small garage where he worked, Jack Richards went over the file of the car lifted in his island. He found it funny how they called it an island, but could tell no one, because he was now just a lowly mechanic when over two hundred years ago he had been the most fierce pirate on the seven seas, Jack Sparrow. Flipping to the copy of the owners drivers license and there in the right-hand corner was a sight that made him stop in his tracks. She had done it against her best judgment and had fooled him and avoided him for two hundred years.

"Holy shit."

Walking over to the phone he dialed the cell number she had left, when she answered he had no doubts her accent gave her away using his newly adopted southern accent he spoke.

"Yea, Miss Green this is Jack at the body shop I have some info on your car."

"May I have it?"

When she said this he saw his opportune moment, dropping back to his slurred British accent he had always spoken with he shocked her.

"Persuade me."

"Excuse me?"

"Come on Lizzie, persuade me."

"Jack, Jack Sparrow?"

"Pack your bags, love. I'll be there in fifteen minutes."

He never gave her a chance to speak he just hung up the phone. She had lived longer than anyone she knew except him and since Will had been killed and she had watched her son kill him she had never had any excitement in her life. That would all change now Jack was back and their small West Virginia town would never be the same. Standing on the front porch of her modest one bedroom house she saw him pull up actually she heard him first, as he rounded the corner she read the license plate and knew it was him. There on the front of his shiny new black Ford was a airbrushed tag that read 'Drink up me hearties YO HO!'. When the truck stopped she saw a pair of worn work boots and holey jeans hugging the most perfect ass she had ever seen then from around the hood came a gold-toothed grin and a man with the most gorgeous brown hair wrapped in a red bandana. The look in his eyes really told his story, and it was a story of love once long forgotten.


	2. Wyoming and a new tattoo

Happy Little Future 

Disclaimer: Not mine, but oh if they were.

Author's Note: Future fic with Jack and Elizabeth, obviously AU.

"Love, are you going to stand there all day or come and greet your favorite Captain?"

Running over to him she wrapped her arms around him babbling about how it couldn't be and how she had missed him. After throwing her bags in the back he opened the door and helped her up into the truck.

"So how is William and that little brat who wouldn't let you drink."

"Dead and the Captain of the Dutchman. After Billy found out I drank the water he found his father and stabbed his heart, this all happened nine years after you came to visit and I drank it right after you left, so now the Dutchman's Captain is nineteen."

"Well, seems like he took after his mother, doing whatever it took just to get his way."

"I never did that, especially to the extremes of killing someone."

"Love, remember I have been dead once and you put me there."

Looking at him now her eyes softened, he was right all those years ago she had killed him and in return he had given her everlasting life to be with the one she loved. If only she had never shown Billy where she stored his fathers heart, but maybe all the events in her life were fate intervening leading her to this place, a place where she finally realized Captain Jack Sparrow was the only one she could ever count on to do the right thing at least when it concerned her. He hadn't changed much other than his wardrobe which now consisted of work boots, tight jeans, and a white button up shirt so dirty she was sure he wore it almost every day. His hair was now just long and dark no trinkets or dreadlocks, he still wore a red scarf through it though, his face was smooth except for the shadow now held on it and he looked younger then he had all those years ago, and taking his right arm in her hand she moved his shirt sleeve and there on his wrist was the tattoo of a sparrow above a scar of the letter P.

Stopping at the red light it was his turn to look at her, her hair was the same except for the added brown highlights, Her wardrobe consisted of tight jeans, high heeled boots, and a white tank with a brown leather jacket over it. When she noticed him staring she took off her jacket she had something to show him, something she was scared to show him. It had taken her 150 years to get up the courage to let someone tattoo her, true she had her name in Chinese on her shoulder but Jack had done that. He knew she had something important to say so he pulled over next to the PoolPlace. She told him to take the leather bracelet off of her wrist, and once he had she turned her wrist palm up to show a tattoo of a sparrow.

"I had it done in the 1990's, that way you could always be with me, when they did it I knew you were out there somewhere, I could feel it."

"It was August 12, 1998, I was sitting in a bar in Casper Wyoming, I put down my shot of rum and walked to my house and tore it apart looking for my compass, and nine years later I found you."


	3. Camels and unbuttoned jeans

Happy Little Future 

Disclaimer: Not mine, but oh if they were.

Author's Note: Future fic with Jack and Elizabeth, obviously AU.

All she could do was look at him, without even thinking about it he pulled a Camel out of his pack and lit it. Taking it from him she took a long drag, she had taken up smoking to kill the time, much like he had, and seeing as how neither could die it really wasn't a bad habit. Pulling up to his house right over the Kentucky line she knew he had sold many of his treasures it was a large white plantation style house not far from the discount tobacco shop. Pulling his truck into the garage on the side she saw two motorcycles and a boat, he was living the life she had never had. Carrying her bags into the house he told her to make herself at home. Looking around she found that he was still living in the past, the interior looked much like her childhood home with a few new electronics.

"Come up and pick your room."

Heading upstairs she started walking room to room finally she found one at the end of the hallway that was almost identical to her cabin on the Pearl. Heading out to tell Jack she found her bags next to the door, he had known she would choose that room. She had just settled into bed and began reading her favorite book when a knock came at the door. Jack walked in and she stopped dead in her tracks he was standing there in nothing but his unbuttoned jeans.

"Goodnight, 'Lizabeth."

"G-goodnight, Jack"

When she made her way downstairs in the morning she found coffee waiting on her and his number at the auto shop. She made her way to the bookstore she had been working at to pick up her last paycheck and ran her errands before going back to Jack's. When he got home that evening he found her waiting at the dining room table with dinner ready for him. While eating they started to talk about where they had been and what they had done.

"Go take your shower and I'll clean up."

When she got done he was sitting on the couch in clean jeans and a white tank top. Sitting on the cushion next to him she began to feel the effects of the day and before he knew it her head was on his shoulder and she was snoring softly. Gently picking her up so as not to wake her he carried her up to her room and put her on the bed. After taking off her shoes he made his way to his room and got into his own bed.


	4. Sex and Vegas

Happy Little Future 

Disclaimer: Not mine, but oh if they were.

Author's Note: Future fic with Jack and Elizabeth, obviously AU.

Waking up Elizabeth discovered she had made her way to her bed. Once she had collected her thoughts she knew who had put her there. Making her way down the hallway she tapped on his door, when he didn't answer she walked in. Looking around she recognized the dИcor it was that of his quarters on the Pearl. Sitting on the side of his bed she couldn't help but trace the scars on his chest, waking him.

"Love, what do you need?"

"Jack, thank you."

"For what, 'Lizabeth"

"Everything."

Lifting his hand to her face he sat up. Sitting there looking eye to eye they both realized this is what they had been waiting two hundred years for. Pressing his lips to hers he pulled her down with him. She felt his tongue fighting for access parting her lips slightly she let him explore her as she slid out of her tank. Rolling her over onto her back he began to work his way over each breast all the way to her jeans, with the skill of many years he unbuttoned them with his teeth. Sliding them down he made his way back to her mouth.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes, more than anything."

Taking her mouth in his he slid into her causing her to gasp. Finding a rhythm they began to rub their bodies together. As they thrust their bodies together she felt her body start to tighten reaching her climax she felt Jack thrust two more times before she was filled with his hot liquid.

"That was amazing."

"I know love, what do you say I call into work tomorrow and we spend the day in bed?"

"Sounds good."

"Then Saturday we can head to Vegas."

"Why Vegas?"

"Why not?"


	5. Choppers and Angels

Happy Little Future 

Disclaimer: Not mine, but oh if they were.

Author's Note: Future fic with Jack and Elizabeth, obviously AU.

All Friday they spent the day in bed making up for lost time, around ten that night Jack picked up the phone and called his friend at the Luxor. After making sure that they had a room he told her to take a shower and put on clean clothes while he went downstairs and did the same. When she walked into the garage she went to get in the truck when he stopped her.

"Going on that long of a trip, we are going to ride in style."

"What do you mean?"

Taking the cover off of his newest most prized object, a black chopper with ghost painted writing sighting it as The Black Pearl. Handing her a brown scarf he tied his own hair back and got on. Climbing on the back she knew why he had named it that, it felt like the freedom she hadn't felt since she had left the Pearl. They spent the next day cruising across the country and around two Sunday morning they made their way to the Luxor. Leaving the valets to take the bike to the parking garage he headed up to the desk.

"Names Jack Sparrow, Criss was supposed to leave me a key, we have an important meeting."

"Right here it is Mr. Sparrow."

Heading to the elevator her curiosity finally got the best of Elizabeth.

"Who do you know here, and how do you know them, and why do they know you as Jack Sparrow?"

"You might have heard of him, Criss Angel."

"No shit? Why did you tell him your real name?"

"When we get up there you will figure it out."

Walking into his suite they were greeted by the man himself.

"Jack, I found this for you and it is going to be my biggest trick yet and no one can see it. Good thing you promised me your bike for the work I have done."

"What work has he done, Jack?"

"Love, this wonderful man has not only found the chest I have spent many lifetimes looking for but has also figured out how to use it and get us back to the Pearl where we can go on and live a normal life."

"So we will go back to our old lives me with a son and you looking for your ship?"

"No, we will go back to the Pearl, right after the final battle before you left for that godforsaken island."

"So will I remember all of this, and know what choice I should make?"

"No, this will all be forgotten, but the good news is no Fountain of Youth, no matter what time it is once one has drank from it, it no longer exists."

"I'll miss you, but let's do this."


	6. Marriage and something freaky

Happy Little Future 

Disclaimer: Not mine, but oh if they were.

Author's Note: Future fic with Jack and Elizabeth, obviously AU. This is ashort chapter but the next one will be longer.

Heading to their own room Jack asked Elizabeth the question she had wanted to hear from him since she was little girl.

"Elizabeth Swann will you marry me?"

"Yes, here and now."

After saying their vows they went back to their room and spent the next week making up for the time they were about to lose. When they met up with Criss the following Sunday he drove them out to the desert, and Jack discussed with him in such a way Elizabeth was left dumbfounded.

"So this object, isn't actually an object it is a thought."

"Yes, and only you will have it. Unless something freaky happens and she posses part of you, then she will have it but that shouldn't be a problem."

Stepping out into the desert Criss placed a scroll between them and slit their matching scars before putting their palms together and walking away. As he drove off he saw the light flash in his review and they were gone.


	7. Babies and boats

Happy Little Future 

Disclaimer: Not mine, but oh if they were.

Author's Note: Future fic with Jack and Elizabeth, obviously AU.

Standing on The Black Pearl, Elizabeth began to say goodbye to the crew walking up to Jack she went to kiss him, seeing how she would never see him again it couldn't hurt.

"Once is quite enough."

"Jack, thank you."

Walking away she couldn't help but feel a little hurt but she still went to get in the boat. As she walked away Jack saw something that couldn't be real, "Jack, I have always loved you. Ever since I first saw you." It was Elizabeth, she had said that in what seemed like a very real dream.

Nine months later Elizabeth gave birth to a little boy, one with dark eyes and tan skin. She was damned to say, but the boy looked like Jack not Will. Then she thought of something, much like it was a dream, there was a man telling her that she would only remember if she had a part of Jack. It all came flooding back, the years when Will died and she found Jack, and it was all in the future. Then at the last moment she saw them, her and Jack, making love. Remembering it all she realized it was Jack's child from the future but now Will would think it his when he came back. It pained her to remember all those years she spent waiting on him, this time when he came back she would be gone. Her and Teague, the only name she found suitable, would go find his father because if she remembered surely he would.

JACKJACKJACKJACK

Back on in his little dingy Jack found himself looking for a new treasure, one that would let him live forever. There was only one problem this time when he looked at the map it was no longer there. So the mighty Sparrow went in search of one of the two things he loved, ok maybe four, The Black Pearl.


	8. Whores and Father

She knew he would be in Tortuga sometime in the next few months, so that is where she went. Sitting in the room she had rented, she watched her son sleep until she too passed out. "Lizabeth I love you," Jack had said. Waking up she began to pant until she heard a voice she had been waiting for coming through the commotion downstairs. Heading down to the tavern itself she found him sitting in the corner with his two favorite whores.

"Jack I need to show you something."

"Lizabeth, darling can't it wait I have something I want to show these fine ladies."

"Jack now, I know if I can remember you can."

With a look of worry on his face Jack followed her, if she remembered she must hold part of him, more than his heart. Walking into the room he found a small boy no more than eight months sleeping in the chair on the corner, taking a closer look the boy had Jack's eyes and right away Jack knew what she held.

"He's mine isn't he? You saw the vision, the future me and you, yes it was true, but what do you want me to do?"

"I don't know Jack; I know what I would like you to do."

"What?"

"Be his father, Jack I want to go on the Pearl with you."

"Tomorrow, we'll go but tonight I want to stay here."

"Why?"

Jack never spoke instead he just pressed his lips to hers and lowered her to the bed.

"Lizabeth, I want you again."

"Again, I like the sound of that Jack."


	9. Scars and Dreams

Waking in the morning Elizabeth felt a pair of strong wiry arms around her, at first it seemed unreal, but when she began to trace the scars running like a stream up his left arm he woke.

"Ought not to disturb a man when he dreaming."

"What was the dream about?"

"Doesn't matter now plus I like when the dream is here when I wake."

Looking at him quizzically Elizabeth finally figured out what he meant, the dream was her. She liked that, as they lay there in each other's arms he leaned up to kiss her but as he did a cry came from across the room.

"You know Lizzie, it was much quieter when we did this before."

Sorry just a short chapter that popped into my head working on a longer one now.


	10. Its and Names

Jack hadn't touched the baby since the night before when he had stirred him to see his eyes. Making their way on to the Pearl, Elizabeth found herself and her son being swamped by the crew members.

"It's so cute."

"What is it?"

"A baby."

"Boy or girl?"

"Name?"

"Who's the father?"

Standing there wondering how to answer them and how Jack would want he to answer them. Before she could speak she heard his rough voice speak.

"Give her a chance to speak, or it will be the brig for the lot of you."

"Thanks, He doesn't have a name yet, I'll let you know on that."

"What about the father?"

Once again as she was about to cover, Jack did something she never expected. Taking their son into his arms, he began to speak.

"ME!"

Saying one word had made the entire crew's jaw drop. Turning away he took Elizabeth's arm and took her and their child toward their cabin.

"About his name, what is it to be, Jack?

"What do you think?"

"Well, honestly I have been calling him Jacky, when no one was around."

"Jacky William Sparrow?"

"After Will?"

"He is the reason for all of this after all, and maybe he won't feel as eunuchy if the kid has his name also."

"I like it."

Opening the door Jack stuck his head out and yelled orders and then…

"Jacky William Sparrow."


End file.
